A Letter To My Love
by AniaMaria2000
Summary: A one Shot letter from Russell to MC (Ania).


**Hey Guys! Ania here with this one shot, letter, I guess. **

**Just thought it'll be fun to write something like this, since Russell didn't win the Voting and I love him so much :3 I thought I'll at least do this for him. Anyway, I hope you'll like it ^_^**

Dear Ania,

Where do I begin? Ya know it's hard for me to show my feelings to ya, aspecially with everyone one's (christopher) listening. So, I thought I'd write a letta to ya, ta show you what I feel.

Since you came to the ship 2 years ago, a lot changed. When I came on the ship, I was greatly determined to become the toughest pirate the world has seen. Tougher then Captain.

When ever there was an opportunity for me to show my strength, I did. I got into fights over the smallest things like even staring at me for too long.

All I wanted to gain was strength, I didn't care about anything but that. Maybe Nate, who always inspired me the most on the ship, he was so strong and huge, I wanted t' be like 'im. And Captain, too.

Soon after me, came Eduardo, who I've hated from the beginning for showing me no respect at all. I was longer on the ship then him, but he still said it didn't matter cause I was younger than him. And there was yet another chance to show my strength. I was stronger then him, but, he was more clever because he went to a private school.

We never got along, only in the battle field, where his strategy's seemed to work well.

Anyways, there's no point of me telling you this, is there.

Women. How horrible that word sounded to me back then. Small and weak, I found them useless. Like Eduardo, I thought they were just for entertainment, and with our looks, these girls were going crazy for the sirius, and still are.

It would be a lie, if I told you I never used women like Eduardo did, wasn't cold to them? Another lie.

They always hoverd over me, how annoying it was, and how stupid I thought of them was, that if I said no, they'd go straight to another crew mate as if they just wanted to f*** a pirate.

Thats why, when you got on the ship, I thought it'll be a hassel, that you'd hang over all of us. I remember I said 'What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship?!' and that I didn't remember saving you before.

Well, I actually did remember you.

I recognized you from the start, your turquoise eyes and your straight dark brown hair that went over your waist. We were in Yamato, Japanese women don't look like that, so it would have been hard to forget. But you still were a woman, I didn't know what you were doing on our ship, and being the cold jerk I was, I was mean to you.

When you picked me, I was shocked. Not counting Eduardo, I was the coldest to you from the group. Thomas was teasing me then, saying that ending up with a pretty girl like you in one room would have been a tone of luck.

Again, being a jerk, I said 'Do ya call _this_ a girl?!'. I noticed these words really hurt you, but they were another lie, really.

I never seen such a beauty before. Your probably saying that if I'd go to europe to Poland or other countries there, I'd find more beautiful women. But I wouldn't.

Anyways, as time past, I found myself seing that you wern't that useless. You washed our clothes, cleaned the deck and rooms really fast and top class. Not to mention how many new menu items you brought from Europe and Japan.

I think around that time was when Fuzzy attacked you. When I heard her heavy foot steps above me, I knew it was her and rushed on deck, and when I seen her dashing her sword at you, there was no hesitation, I just jumped in between you. My arm hurt then, really bad, but the feeling inside me, it was relief. That day you said you'd fix my shirt as it got ripped, and in the end you did an amazing job. I wanted to give you something in return, so I took you to the look out.

The sun was setting, and the view was even more breathe taking then before. The orange shone on your skin, and your eyes sparkled when you looked at the sea. It made me really happy, that I could shear that view with someone.

Months passed, and I started to feel even stronger about you. Ever since we were on the noco island, I started to have feeling for you.

And when captain wanted you off the ship, there was no way I'd let him. You were the reason why I wanted to be stronger, your the one whom changed me, changed us all in fact. If not you, I would have never know Cap was the person who saved me years ago, who inspired me to become a two swords fencer.

In the end, you stayed on the ship, and on the look out, you told me how you felt. I told you before, but you never said anything, I thought you didn't fell this way, but you did.

Ania, your the reason why I want to live. To protect your delicate, beautiful self. Your my treasure, and I'll never give you away. I never touched you if you said no, and I never would. Your so pure, I would never dear to contaminate you.

Your the only woman I ever loved, and the only woman I'd ever want to spend my life with.

I truly love you, and I'll say it again and again in this letter.

Because I love everything about you.

I love the way you sleep. You never snore, you hardly move, unless you have a night mare, then you seek me in the bed and only calm down if I hold you. When we go to sleep, you always ask me to hold you the way your mother used to hold you as a child when you had bad dreams, so I would hug you from behind and and shield you. You say you feel safe then.

I love the way you eat. You never forget your manners, you sit straight and take small amount in your mouth and bite them the right amount of times so that is digests properly. I tease you about it and you always pull on that cute pout.

If I eat too fast you tell me to slow down, and always wipe my mouth for me.

I love the way you walk. You small feet never make a sound on the wooden floors, and when you walk it's like your dancing. You stand straight and keep your hands behind like a lady. Sometimes, you hopy-skip like a little girl, and you look so cute.

I love your eyes. When ever I look at them, it reminds me of the ocean. And your long black eyelashes, too.

I love your hair. It's soft and and shiny, always smell like mandarine's. I like to sniff it when we sleep.

And most important, I love your lips. Your soft pink lips which once never showed a smile. And your smile is beautiful, you don't like it and try to hide it, but sometimes I have a chance to see it. And kissing your lips, is the best thing that could have happened to me.

I could be telling you how much I love your body, but you don't like it. I love it though, your tiny body, but stills a woman's. Your sofy skin, your smoothly carved waist, your huge breasts which you get annoyed about and always try to hide them. Your slender things from playing the piano. I only heard you play once, but it was beautiful.

If I keep writing what I love about you, I'll never get to the point.

On the desk next to the letter is a box. Open it before you continue...

…. I know, you probably think I shouldn't have given you this ring, but I did. I'm at the look out, everything is ready. You probably noticed how everyone was keeping you away from the deck today, but now you can come. I love you so much, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. So come, I think I'm ready, Eduardo say's I'm a kid and I aint, but I want to be,... I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife, I,

**Ania doesn't read anymore. She runs out of the room with the letter in one hand and the ring in the other. Through the corridor, up the stairs and on the deck. Everyone is there. Thomas and Nathan are holding up the cake. Christopher is holding a long white dress. The Dirius is decorated with white roses hich Ania loves so much. She climbs up the mask still holding the ring and letter in her hands. **

**On top, he's standing there in a black suit. The sun is setting and before he can say a word, she fly's into his arms.'' Will you marry me?'' He asks her with a laugh as they fall on the wooden floor.'' Yes! A 100 times Yes!'' she tells him.'' I love you'' he tells her with tears in his eyes.**

**'' I love you too Russell''.**

**There! I hope you liked it, though I could have been better. I'm not good at these things I think.**

**Tell me in the reviews what you thourght about it and if You'd like a letter from other Pirates! :3**

**Maybe I'll try to write a sad one next time, though I'm not sure if I'll be able to make people cry.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**

**- Ania**


End file.
